The present invention pertains to processes and apparatus for forming a lap seam, and more particularly to processes and apparatus for making prefastened disposable absorbent garments including lap seams.
Garments such as disposable absorbent garments have numerous applications including diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence products. The typical disposable absorbent garment is formed as a composite structure including an absorbent assembly disposed between a liquid permeable bodyside liner and a liquid impermeable outer cover. These components can be combined with other materials and features such as elastic materials and containment structures to form a product that is specifically suited to its intended purposes.
What is lacking and needed in the art are processes and apparatus for forming lap seams such as for the manufacture of prefastened disposable absorbent garments.